In the sunless tanning industry it is known to use spray nozzles to apply a tanning lotion to the human body. Such systems are popular as they can provide an all year round tan without the problems associated with UV radiation. Typical arrangements consist of a booth with a plurality of fixed spray nozzles, which emit a fine mist of droplets. With these systems it is crucial that the skin is evenly coated to avoid a streaky or blotchy finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,593 is one of the earliest patents directed to spray booths, although it relates to the application of sun protection lotion. Disclosed is a chamber within which a fine mist is generated, however only the torso and limbs are enclosed. The spray is not focused on particular patches of the skin, and some of the lotion is therefore inevitably wasted. Furthermore, with this method an even coating is hard to achieve. This is acceptable for sun protection lotions as an even coating of the lotion is less crucial.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,333 presents a tanning booth where the person being coated is fully enclosed. To apply the tanning lotion all over, the person being coated rotates within the booth. However, it is difficult to control this particular system to ensure an even coating. In addition, lotion is wasted as not all of the lotion sprayed reaches the skin. Accordingly, apparatus must be provided to dispose of this excess lotion.
To obtain an even coating and minimise waste, it is suggested in WO0054892 to spray electrostatically charged droplets at an individual who is electrically grounded. However, such a device is unduly complicated and customers have expressed concerns for their safety.
Thus, with these problems in mind the present invention was conceived.